Prince Charming
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Rose is happy with her perfect boyfriend, Lysander Schmander. But even if sheis, why is she so drawn to the rebellious Scorpius Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my best piece, but please bear with me as I've just finished it after a long time and just want to get it out there. **

Rose Weasley never exactly had a _real _boyfriend before. She'd had plenty of boyfriends, but she never really let down her guard with them. Mostly, she blamed it on her Mum. When Rose was young, her Mum had told her fairy-tale stories about princesses, damsels in distress, and how their Price Charming would always come and rescue them. But then her Dad told her his favorite wizarding fairy tale (her Mum only ever told her Muggle stories.) Rose's Dad, Ron Weasley, told her _The Tale Of Three Brothers _when she was three years old. From then on, she was hooked on wizarding tales.

"Tell me about the Hallows, Daddy!" She'd exclaim, while bouncing up and down on the couch in the living room. Her Mum would usually be rocking her baby brother, Hugo, and both her parents would burst out laughing, with a confused Rose sitting between them, her eyes filling with tears until her Dad started to tell the story. Her Uncle Harry also found it amusing that she liked this story the best above all the others.

And even if Rose was not excited about it, her Mum had repeated the Muggle fairy tales throughout her childhood. And this, Rose decided, was the reason that she never had a real boyfriend, because she was always waiting for her Prince Charming. And then, just as she was beginning to think that she wouldn't find a perfect boy a Hogwarts, she started dating him, in the end of her fifth year (her cousin, Lily, had encouraged her that she wasn't looking hard enough and that she shouldn't give up when she still had two years left of school, but Rose had ignored her.)

Lysander Schmander. Her was absolutely perfect, and even though at first Rose's best friend and closest cousin, Albus, had made fun of him for having a name that rhymes, the two boys had become close friends over the summer when Lysander visited Rose.

Lysander was everything Rose could imagine, he was kind, handsome (the main reason Lily liked him and Rose together) smart, and a great Quidditch player. He was a Ravenclaw Beater, but to this day had never hit a bludger towards Rose, who was a Chaser for Gryffindor. Rose's cousin James, approved of Lysander just because he was good at Quidditch (James being the seeker and captain of the Gryffindor team.)

But their real story starts on October 12th, 2022, the day of Rose and Lysander's four month anivesary. It wasn't a particularly special day, just the day that they were planning on spending a nice romantic evening on the grounds and such. And she was thinking about that all morning, at least until double potions with the Slytherins.

The only thing that Rose liked about having double potions with the Slytherins was that beforehand she could talk to Albus. But today when she descended the stairs towards the dungeons, Albus had his wand out and it was facing his roommate, Scorpius Malfoy (who's wand was also drawn). "Al!" Rose exclaimed, hurrying towards him and dragging him away to another corner.

"Weasley!" Scorpius called towards her.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy!" Rose said over her shoulder before turning back to Albus. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten detention!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, he said-"

"I don't _care _what he said!"

"Rose he was talking about you! He said-" But before Albus could finish the dungeon door burst open and Professor Wilkins, the Potions Master, hurried them inside. Rose reluctantly left Albus and went to sit next to her assigned partner. Partners were determinded by skill level, which Rose resented fully because she'd much rather be partnered with Albus than the person that she'd ended up working with for the past six years.

"Weasley, you look flushed," he said.

"Shut it, Malfoy. And leave my cousins and I alone."

Scorpius faked shock and hurt. "It was him that approached me, Weasel."

"Regardless, leave him alone, or you'll have to answer to me."

"Ooh Weasel-bee, I'm scared."

"Malfoy! Weasley! Pay attention!" Professor Wilkins snapped and pointed to the board where their instructions were written. Each partnership was to take a vial of potion, identify it, and brew an antidote.

Scorpius set down the vial he'd retrieved and Rose emptied it into her cauldron. She was able to identify it immediately. "Ammortania," she whispered, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"The most powerful love potion in the world," she explained. And Scorpius rolled his eyes while telling her that he knew what it was. "So umm…it's ahh…the antidote…." She stuttered, while Scorpius pulled out his _Advanced Potion Making _book and pointed to the page on Ammortania. "Yeah, right," Rose said, and got to work.

"You're not doing that right," Scorpius stated, twenty minutes later when Rose reached for the toad's foot.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't stirred it enough. Two more times clockwise should do the trick."

"Oh," Rose said and obeyed these instructions. But when she reached for the toad's foot again, he'd already grabbed it, and their fingers brushed against each other. Rose turned away and buried her head in the antidote, her face flushing to a bright red. And she didn't understand why, because she had just touched him, and she had a boyfriend, today was their anniversary. Not to mention, this was _Malfoy_, she hated him.

"Oi! Weasley, you're doing it wrong again!"

"Well then _pleaseee_ Malfoy, show me the _right_ way to do it? Because you're _sooo_ knowledgable!"

"Well I'm a hell of a lot better at this than you!"

"Yeah, right! That's why I've beaten you in every test since-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, care to explain why you're disrupting my class?" Professor Wilkins sneered at them, awaiting an answer. Rose opened her mouth but no words came out, and Scorpius didn't even make an effort, just acted like he didn't care, like always. "Detention tonight, 8 o'clock."

"But Professor, today's-" Rose stopped talking when she saw the look Professor Wilkins was giving her and sat down, now in a bad mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter(: **

Rose was late. She was ten minutes late to her detention. She burst into Professor Wilkins offices, and the door smashed into the wall. "Oops! Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Lysander had so completely cool when she cancelled their date for her detention, it almost made her sick. Shouldn't he have acted just a _little _bit annoyed?

But that wasn't why she was late, she was late because she'd been helping Al with a potions essay (not his strong subject) and had lost track of time. "Very well…" Professor Wilkins brushed it off and indicated for Rose to sit next to Scorpius, who was on the floor at a file cabinet. "You'll both simply stay an additional hour. And as Mr. Malfoy could inform you, you'll be sorting the records of detentions past." Rose groaned and set to work. Not long after, Professor Wilkins left to clean her classroom.

"Way to go, Weasley. This is boring enough without an extra hour."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Malfoy."

They sat in silence for a while until Rose let out a little gasp.

"What?" Scorpius sneered.

"I-it's my Uncle Harry, he had a few weeks of detentions…for telling lies?"

"It's no wonder _your _family's in here."

Rose ignored him. "And here's my parents and Uncle Harry! And-"

"Who could possibly have survived detention with _them_?"

"Your dad."

"What?"

"Yeah, first year, they went into the forest."

"But that's forbidden!"

"So? I've been in there," Rose shrugged. "Hagrid takes me in sometimes."

"Wow Weasley, your _sooo_ badass."

"Dickhead."

"Nerd."

"Ugly Prat."

"Weasel."

"Ferret."

And what happened next, neither of them could explain. Neither could even remember how it started either, or who started it, all that Rose and Scorpius could remember was their lips being pressed together with so much passion it was embarrassing. His hands were on her back, holding her closer, and hers were on his cheeks. When they finally pulled away, both were panting.

"Wow…" Rose whispered, her breath gone.

"Yeah."

"Alright you two, you can go," Professor Wilkins said, reentering her office. Both of them scrambled to their feet and raced out the door. As soon as they'd reached the corridor, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the closest broom closet to resume what had just happened in detention, and they didn't emerge for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast, Rose was exhausted. She'd barely gotten two hours of sleep last night. She was trying to focus on eating eggs even though she had no appetite, when Lysander sat next to her. "Hey Rosie, how bad was detention?" Rose gasped and choked on her eggs. "That bad, huh?" She'd completely forgotten about him, about even having a boyfriend. But he was still staring at her and then it occurred to her that he was waiting for an answer, so she gave a weak little nod.

"Rose, what the _hell_? I got nothing but crap all night last night because you told Malfoy that you were going to beat him up if he bothers me!"

"Al, not now," Rose said through gritted teeth. She glanced over at Malfoy who smirked and winked at her. She shuttered and turned back to her cousin.

"Rose, I don't need you fighting my battles for me! I can take care of myself!"

"Fine Al, I'm sorry! Whatever!"

"You don't sound very fucking sincere about it."

"I'm not in the mood, Albus!" She exclaimed, stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall. As she left, she could feel a pair of gray eyes on hers.

"Hey! Weasley! Wait up, Ginger!" Scorpius Malfoy called behind her. She sped up her pace, but so did he, and he had longer legs. In no time he was grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "We should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, are you _sure_?" He waggled her eyebrows a bit and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I've got classes to go to," She said, shaking his hand off of her.

"But-"

She spun around and faced him. "But nothing! I've got a boyfriend, Malfoy. And you've shagged just about the entire school. Can we just leave it at that? I mean, I've got to admit, last night was…fun, but it's never going to happen again, got it?"

He looked from side to side, and then closed the distance between them, cupped her cheeks firmly and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. "Nope, don't got it," he said once he pulled away.

"What the hell are you playing at? This is a _public corridor_! Anyone could have passed by!"

"Whatever Weasley," he shrugged. "I'll see you later." And with a wink, he left.

She stayed in place, her legs shaking, until she heard footsteps down the hall. Lysander appeared around the corner a minute later.

"What are you still doing here, Rosie?" Lysander asked. He took her hand and together the two of them walked to Gryffindor Tower, Rose being in a complete daze.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad you agreed to come and watch my Quidditch practice," Albus said to Rose as they made their way down to the pitch.

"Oh it's no problem, I've finished all my homework and I'd rather be in the fresh air than a stuffy common room. Not to mention, I barely get to see you," she smiled and poked him in the side.

He laughed, "Besides, the Slytherin's are way better looking in their Quidditch robes than the Gryffindor's!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You know I have Lysander, I don't need to look at other boys in their Quidditch robes," she said. What Rose neglected to mention was that most of the reason she'd agreed to coming out was that she'd get the chance to see Scorpius, who, although off-limits and their "special moment" in detention was long over and forgotten, she was still allowed to look at him. And Merlin did he look good. He zoomed around on his top-quality broom, his muscles flexed as he gripped the handle.

He gave her a huge wave when he saw her and Albus approach and she shuddered, for Albus' sake.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Just a prick being a prick I suppose," Rose responded and stuck her tongue out to Scorpius to show that the gesture was not appreciated. "I'll be watching from the stands, alright?" Rose pointed to the stands and went to sit while Albus retreated to the locker room to fetch his uniform.

The Slytherins quidditch practice was long and strenuous. Rose sat on the benches for hours reading and watching as the winds nipped at her fingers, urging her to go inside, but she didn't knowing that she would get the chance to talk to Scorpius after practice.

"Coming inside with me, Rose?" Albus finally asked, as he approached her once he was done.

"I'll catch up, Al. I've just reached the best part, I really want to finish my chapter," Rose responded, pretending to be absorbed in her book.

"Suit youself, I'll see you later."

She watched him stroll up the lawn with the remainder of his teammates and then looked towards the locker room door. Scorpius had gone in with them, but not yet emerged. She caught a glimpse of a spare broom lying on the stands two rows in front of her. She might as well have a little fun while she waited to see him.

Rose loved flying. She could let go of all the stressors of Hogwarts and just be when she was in the sky. She couldn't guess where the love for quidditch had emerged, both her parents being rubbish at it and her mother even having a strong distaste for heights, but either way, she felt completely free when perched on a broom.

"Up for a race, Weasley?" A deep voice called from behind her. There was Scorpius, his platinum hair framing his head in the slight breeze.

"Only if you're ready to lose, Malfoy." She took off in the opposide direction and could hear a whoosh of the wind as he followed. After a few seconds she caught a glimpse of green as he flew by her, the old school Firebolt she was riding was nothing compared to his top-model. He slowed and turned to flash her a grin from ten feet ahead of her. "That's not fair, I've got to ride one of these old things!" She complained.

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fair, you're the one who got cocky thinking that she'd win in the first place," he played back, slowly flying closer to her the entire time. She opened her mouth to speak, but by this point he was close enough to grab her face and kiss her, which is exactly what he did. It was a slow kiss, long, and passionate. "Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, fifth floor broom cupboard," He whispered softly. Before she could even respond he'd soared to the ground and left her heaving and panting, her mind racing.


	5. Chapter 5

It would be a hell of a lot easier to get out of here than it was to get in. Soon Rose would have the Invisibility Cloak, and no one would wonder why she was emerging from the Gryffindor Boys' dormitories. "Merlin James, where is it?" She muttered to herself. Finally her fingers glided along a smooth fabric stashed at the bottom of her cousin's trunk. "Perfect," she said, and slipped it on.

She tiptoed back down the stairs and dodged the bodies in the common room to reach the portrait hole. Her cousins Fred and James were throwing a batch of Fillibuster Fireworks out the window and a bunch of kids had gathered around to watch.

As she ran down the corridors, she checked her watch. It was eight fifteen at night. She hadn't meant to be fifteen minutes late, but she didn't really care. Where she was going, time didn't matter.

She didn't slow down until she reached the fifth floor corridor and was standing outside the only broom cupboard in the hallway. She knocked three times and the door flew open. "Merlin Weasley, took you long enough," A voice said from the inside. She threw off the cloak and a hand reached towards her to pull her inside. The second that the door was closed she was pushed up against it.

A mouth pressed firmly against hers, and she responded with so much enthusiasm that you would have thought she hadn't kissed him for a month rather than three days. She moaned and that just encouraged him to do more. She was in the air, her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands were holding her up by her bum. Scorpius' mouth moved to her neck, kissing and biting at it. This got a good reaction out of her, so he kept at it.

The couple stayed like this for a couple of hours, but finally decided that it was time to head off to bed.

Rose rolled out of bed exhausted the next morning. She'd barely gotten two hours of sleep, and once she did doze off she had a nightmare. She and Scorpius had been caught in a closet by Professor Longbottom, but as he began to reprimand them he, he morphed into Rose's Dad. Then James appeared behind them with a lawn chair and popcorn. Rose had just barely glimpsed Fred collecting money in exchange for tickets to watch the scolding from the gathering crowd when she awoke.

Fifteen minutes later, Albus sat across from her at breakfast, a worried look on his face. "You look horrible!" He exclaimed after a minute of silence.

"Thanks Al, that's just what I needed to hear."

"I'm sorry, but you've got sex hair and-"

"Albus Severus! Are you implying that I had sex?"

Albus rolled his eyes and reached for some mash. "I didn't mean it like that…" he muttered. "Maybe you should just work harder at getting yourself cleaned up." Rose didn't respond to this, but for the first time all morning, she caught her reflection in her goblet. Her eyes widened for a second, but she tried not to draw attention to herself as her hand snapped up to her neck to cover a rapidly forming hickey.

"You know, I guess you're right, Al," she agreed with him, standing up even though she hadn't taken one bite of food. "I think I'm going to get ready for class. See you in Potions."

Albus was her best friend, but right now, she didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't understand where she was coming from, having virtually no experience with girls himself. And then there was James who would probably sit down with Albus any minute, and who was a complete womanizer who, although Rose loved him to death, had probably been with half of the school.

On her way out of the Great Hall, she (no surprise here) bumped into James. "Leaving so soon, Rosie?"

"Not hungry. See you later," she said, and pushed past him before he had time to say anything else.

She kept walking and was about to reach the staircase when from out of a broom cupboard came a hand that firmly grasped her wrist and pulled her inside.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Hey Rose," came the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, however it was warped. Instead of being witty and sarcastic, he sounded timid and in a rush to get the words out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Rose," came the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, however it was warped. Instead of being witty and sarcastic, he sounded timid and in a rush to get the words out.

"Oh, uh, hi," was her response. She was a loss for words as to why she was here, since he hadn't made a grab to kiss her yet. "Umm…" she tried to pose a question, but he cut her off.

"Next weekend's a Hogsmeade trip," He simply said.

"Yes it is indeed. Would you care to elaborate on why you felt the need to inform me of that?"

"Iknowwe'!" He rushed out in one breath. She didn't hear the next thing he said. All she could understand was a jumble of syllables.

"Umm, excuse me?"

"You. Me. Butterbeer," he paused. "Please."

"Scorpius Malfoy, unless I am wrong, and I am rarely wrong, but I believe that may very well be the first time you've ever said please," she said, with mock shock in her voice.

"Rose, I'm not kissing! Kidding! I mean kidding!"

"Wow, really? You're asking me on a date?"

"I-I like you Rose. Not a lot, just a little bit. Enough that I want to get to know you better, and not just the inside of your mouth. I really like your eyes, and I can never see those with this dim lighting. And I like the way you bite your lip when you're thinking about a question and how you're such a great Quidditch player, better than me and how I don't even feel threatened by that."

"I want to say yes, Scorpius, but I'm _dating _Lysander. I would feel terrible-"

"Dump him!"

"What?"

"Just fucking dump him already, Rose! You obviously don't care about him much if you've been sneaking around with me."

"I didn't _plan _to sneak around with you!"

"But you are. And that's what matters. I'll be waiting for your answer at dinner," he said, and pushed past her and out of the cupboard.

Rose was so shocked by his sudden power for a moment that she forgot how to move her legs. When she did regain her muscles though, she hurried out and to her Potions class.

Dinner arrived faster than she would have hoped. She'd been contemplating her decision the entire day, and was no closer to an answer than when she had begun. She was also no closer to completing her potion, and had received no marks for the lesson.

She reached the dining hall, and saw Lysander sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. At that moment, she knew what her choice would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, so if you've stuck with me this long, thanks for reading! :)**

Rose locked eyes with Scorpius from across the room. He gave her a half smile, and she gave him a small, regretful shake of the head. Then, she approached Lysander and sat down next to him, "Wow, I haven't seen you in almost two days!" Rose exclaimed as she helped herself to mash and peas. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of white blonde hair stalking out of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Lysander asked quietly and calmly. There was something dead about his voice.

"No what's wrong with you," Rose joked, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "You disappeared for two days, since when do you skip your meals, let alone your _lessons?_"

"I'm serious, Rose. I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"I saw you with _him._"

Rose's blood went cold. Her fork froze halfway into her mouth.

"Lysander, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Rose! I saw you two on the quidditch pitch! I was looking out my window and there you were, flying around and kissing Scorpius Fucking Malfoy!" He screamed. A dozen heads turned in their general direction at this outburst. Rose felt her throat close up and found it suddenly impossible to swallow.

"I-I'm sorry," She choked out.

"I am too," Lysander said slowly and stood up. "This was the wrong time and place. I'll see you around," he said and he walked out, Rose knowing deep in her heart that he had no intention of doing just that.

Rose sat contemplating what had just happened for another few minutes then returned to her dormitory to do exactly the same thing.

She knew that she should be upset about what had just happened and how she had let Lysander, the perfect boyfriend, slip away, but she couldn't help but be more upset at the prospect that her fooling around with Malfoy was now over too. She slept on it, and concluded that with him was where her heart really lay.

The next morning, she woke up well before breakfast and settled herself in their normal broom cupboard with her wand, expanding the walls and decorating to make her very own version of the Three Broomsticks right there complete with a table for two and warm butterbeer compliment of the house elves.

When breakfast ended, she waited for Scorpius to pass, and when he finally did, grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

"I'm sorry," slipped out of her lips before he could say anything.

"Forget it, Rose. I heard about what happened. I'm not going to be your second choice."

"But you're not!" Rose pleaded as he turned to leave. "I mean, I know it must _look_ that way, but it's not! Do you think I would do all this for him? And that's not even the last of it. Scorpius, I would _love _to go to Hogsmeade with you, it's just that I couldn't wait until then to see you again. I wanted to make it up to you."

"Seriously Weasley, just leave me alone." He tried to leave again, but she spun him around and pinned him to the door. "Get off of me," he said calmly and sternly. Rose pressed her lips to his firmly and in control of her emotions, for once.

"Please give me another chance. I want to be able to show the whole school that Scorpius Malfoy is my very own prince charming."

Scorpius growled at her, then broke into a smile and kissed her again, "I could never stay mad at you."

**I know the ending kind of sucks but I really couldn't come up with anything better in the mindset that I'm in right now and I'm not interested in revising it, sorry. **


End file.
